1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the field of data management in a mobile terminal. The present invention more particularly concerns an optimization process for a management system for navigating displays in a mobile terminal for wireless communication as well as a mobile terminal for implementing this process.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In the following, by mobile terminal is meant any portable receiver and possibly transmitter, for example, a cellular telephone or portable communicator. The invention is more particularly designed for the optimization of interfaces between a mobile terminal and a user.
In a known manner, a mobile terminal comprises a display screen, a keyboard and/or a navigation means, as elements for interface and interaction. It also comprises software, called “drivers”, managing the operation of peripherals. Numerous solutions have been proposed in order to access, store and manage data accessible from a mobile terminal interface. Thus, an improved interface providing numerous functions to the user is known from EP Patent 1,104,151. This type of interface comprises a navigational cross permitting the user to have access to and interact with applications by means of only one hand. With this type of interface a window display mode called dedicated, stackable (pop-up in English) windows is used. The interface described in this document permits classically displaying the options that can be selected by the user and listed in a “pop-up” menu in an ascending/descending list of articles, the available options being divided into different logic groups of options.
In the prior art, items accessible in a selection menu for an address book or other classical functionality are ordinarily presented in a list mode or matrix mode. The selection actions in this type of classical menu consist of validating the item selected by means of a navigational cross. After this validation, a pop-up menu providing the data/options relating to the selected item appears. After a validation of one of these data/options, a stacked window appears superimposed on the preceding screen or in a smaller-size frame. Interface systems of the prior art have the disadvantage that the different actions that can be envisioned on an item of a selection menu are only accessible after validation and therefore [with] display of the data relative to this item.